Teddy
Teddy is a fan-made kaiju created by DaikaijuGigabowser. Appearance Teddy is a mammalian hybrid kaiju, with a head not unlike that of a cow, but with larger eyes and more fur. He possesses sharp teeth that often protrude from his mouth. His eyes are blank, though he is not blind, and above both eyes are dragon-like ridges. Teddy's tail is hairless, and similar to a dinosaur's, though without scales. A tuft of white fur hangs off the end of the tail. Teddy's hands are also hairless, with sharp retractable claws and webbed fingers. His feet are similar to a large cat's, covered in fur, and have retractable claws and webbed toes. He has dark grey paw pads. Teddy has cow-like ears, and two sets of horns. One pair of his horns are twisted/markhor goat horns, with the other pair being ram horns. His fur colour varies from neutral shades of brown to pale tints of orange and white. He has faint, random dark markings resembling spots and speckles, mostly situated on his back, shoulders, and outer thighs. His underbelly is a pale beige, and (after his first battle) a line of stitches run down his chest and stomach, hence his name. History Teddy (known as Project Yen at the time), was created by the Global Defense Force as an experimental counter-kaiju. The project was a success, and the GDF had their first fully organic counter-kaiju. To test Yen's strength, the GDF transported him to a distant island, where there were reports of a massive creature roaming. When Yen arrived, he fought the creature and was close to delivering the final blow, only to realize the other kaiju was not fighting back, and was cowering in fear. This kaiju was benevolent and pacifistic, and Yen immediately regretted all he had done. When he stopped fighting to abandon the mission, the GDF attempted to force him to finish the other kaiju, but in their mindless determination, they seemingly forgot that Yen was a real, emotional creature. Yen went into Overwhelmed Mode for the first time, and fired his Overwhelmer Beam uncontrollably, eliminating part of the island and much of the present military forces. His chest and stomach had to be stitched back up, earning him the nickname of "Teddy" by the medical team and local civilians. To the GDF's dismay, the name stuck and Yen became Teddy. After the island incident, the GDF decided that Teddy was too powerful to be autonomous. They sought out a skilled fighter, and encountered an aspiring soldier, Mason Guan. Both of Mason's arms are prosthetic, and when he was hired for the project, he had a chip inserted into his head that lets him control Teddy with his own movements (within reasonable range). Teddy still has his own mind and emotions, but is (mostly) obedient when under Mason's control. Abilities Normal: * Knowledge of martial arts * Fire breath * Retractable claws * Webbed fingers and toes Overwhelmed Mode: * Claws permanently unsheathed * Overwhelmer Beam - powerful blue beam from mouth and chest cavity * Chest rips open, Overwhelmer Beam shoots out from cavity * Beam from mouth * Beams can combine into a single, unstoppable force Teddy only enters Overwhelmed Mode when he is extremely emotionally unstable, and once this period is over, he will be comatose for at least two weeks, and incapacitated for at least a month. He is unable to fight during this time. Trivia * Teddy's theme song is the Rage Against The Machine cover of Microphone Fiend. Category:Kaiju Category:GDF Category:Male Category:DaikaijuGigabowser's Kaiju Category:Universe 2000